clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spydar007/Archive 8
__TOC__ RE:Deleted Page Hi Spydar, The content was: /* for 81.101.202.233 */ // Spydar007's avatar - please contact Penguin-Pal for more info $(document).ready(function() { // in history revision comparison $('table.diff tbody #mw-diff-ntitle2 ahref="/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.101.202.233"').replaceWith('81.101.202.233 (Spydar007)'); $('table.diff tbody #mw-diff-otitle2 ahref="/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.101.202.233"').replaceWith('81.101.202.233 (Spydar007)'); // in Special:RecentChanges $('mw-special-Recentchanges .rc-conntent .changedby ahref="/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.101.202.233"').replaceWith('81.101.202.233 (Spydar007)'); $('.mw-special-Recentchanges .rc-conntent table.mw-collapsible ahref="/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.101.202.233".mw-userlink').replaceWith('81.101.202.233 (Spydar007)'); $('.rc-conntent .mw-enhanced-rc atitle="Special:Contributions/81.101.202.233".mw-userlink').replaceWith('81.101.202.233 (Spydar0078)'); $('.rc-conntent .mw-enhanced-rc .mw-usertoollinks atalk:81.101.202.233"').replaceWith('Talk | contribs'); // page history $('#pagehistory .history-user ahref="/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.101.202.233"').replaceWith('81.101.202.233 (Spydar007)'); // in Special:WikiActivity $('body.mw-special-WikiActivity ul.activityfeed li cite ahref="/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.101.202.233"').replaceWith('81.101.202.233 (Spydar007)'); // wiki activity module $('section.WikiaActivityModule .edited-by ahref="/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.101.202.233"').replaceWith('81.101.202.233 (Spydar007)'); // "aka" - user hgroup $("body.page-User_81_101_202_233 hgroup h2, body.page-Special_Contributions_81_101_202_233 hgroup h2, body.page-User_talk_81_101_202_233 hgroup h2").html("aka Spydar007"); // user blog comments $('section#WikiaArticleComments .SpeechBubbledata-user="81.101.202.233" .speech-bubble-avatar a').replaceWith(); $('section#WikiaArticleComments .SpeechBubbledata-user="81.101.202.233" .speech-bubble-message .edited-by ahref="/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.101.202.233"').replaceWith('81.101.202.233 (Spydar007)'); }); /* for Spydar007 */ if ( mw.config.get("wgPageName") "Special:Contributions/Spydar007" || mw.config.get("wgPageName") "User:Spydar007" || mw.config.get("wgPageName") "User_talk:Spydar007" || mw.config.get("wgPageName") "User_blog:Spydar007" ) { $("#UserProfileMasthead .tally em").html( 3994 + parseInt($("#UserProfileMasthead .tally em").html()) ); $("#UserProfileMasthead .tally > span").html("Edits since joining this wiki October 1, 2012"); } if ( mw.config.get("wgPageName") "Special:Following" && mw.config.get("wgUserName") "Spydar007" ) { $("#UserProfileMasthead .tally em").html( 3994 + parseInt($("#UserProfileMasthead .tally em").html()) ); } Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Your test wiki Hi Spydar, I've noticed that you made me a bureaucrat in your test wiki. By my time in contibuting to wikis, i've seen lots of cases of bureaucrats resulting disagreements or problems, especially in wikis with a small community (though i'm not gonna bother or start arguments. It's your wiki, after all ;) ). So if you want me to remove my bureaucrat rights, please let me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:07, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :It's automatically added to the "MY FAVORITE WIKIS" section in users' pages. Anyway i removed this user right. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:06, July 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Music Wiki Blogs Hi Spydar, Ad to these blogs: Category:Site News Then, create a tempalte called Mainpage-sn. Add to it: plain date Site News Then add to the right column of the main page: This should work. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:32, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, i see that this template already exists. Forget about what i said above- instead jsut add to those blogs this category: Category:CPMW News Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:39, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Wall of Fame Hey there Spydar. Thank you for putting me in your Wall of Fame. I am very honored man. Did you know that I made a Wall of Fame too? And you won for the month of June 2013! :D Feel free to add this templates to your userboxes. However, I didn't finish with the template yet but add it in the meanwhile. I will keep working on it and will be finished real soon :) The template is . And for more info click here :) Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold... [[User talk:Historicalcp| '''Summer is like the world´s best story and its waiting to be told...' ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin... ]] July 3, 2013 RE:User Rights Hi Spydar, Some user rights are covered by other rights (a full list is found ). Here are the rights, in other words: If you have one of the rights in the "Rights" column, you don't have to selects rights from the "Other rights it covers" column from the same row. Though in case you are a Bureaucrat, you wouldn't have all the privileges as admins, so be sure to check "Administrator" as well when promoting someone to bureaucrat (though they acan always add it again, as long as they are bureaucrats). Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:47, July 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unlock Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:14, July 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Clock Code Hi Spydar, The code is in MediaWiki:Common.js. You can install it in your wiki by adding to the Common.js in that wiki: importArticle({type:'script', article:'w:c:dev:DisplayClock/code.js'}); You can find more about it here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:36, July 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Custom Edit Buttons Hi Spydar, The code that you added works well, but the custom edit buttons don't work for the "Visual" mode, which is the default editing interface for new wikis. Press the "Source" tab on the top of a page to view it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:49, July 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Avatar link Hi Spydar, The easiest way to do that is by right clicking someon's icon and pressing "Copy image URL" (the text of this label is probably different in different browsers but it does the same). It copies the URL link of that image to your clip board. You can then press Ctrl+V to paste it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:11, July 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Lock Category Hi Spydar, There is no way to do that by default, but perhaps you can creating an abuse filter in your wiki. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:47, July 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Questions about the accounts policy Hi Spydar, #I couldn't find it it in the ToU so i guess it's not reuqired, though many communities do not premit suckpuppet abusing. #*Anyway, if you have a specific reason to use more than 2 accounts, please contact the local admins here or in another wiki with this rule. #You can create another account (like a bot or an account to test features, etc.), but if you are active in a wiki with this acocunt, you should notify the admins/ add a notice in the other account's user page. #*If you want to run a bot you should ask one of the admins to request flagging it as a bot. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:52, July 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Help:Bots Hi Spydar, I guess it's because if you give the loging details of the bot (like how Sactage uses other users bots for creating Chat Logs) people won't be able to find your actual E-mail address. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:53, July 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:CSS Update Hi Spydar, This account is currently not a bot. If you would like to request flagging it as bot, please contact me and explain why. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:08, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:24, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ''Untitled Request Hi! Could you please friend me? You`re cool! My CP name: Pipko411. RE:Two things Hi Spydar, Thanks for the message. About Template:Moderators, i've decided to keep it semi-protected and see how it works, due to a large numebr of edits. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Demoting a bureaucrat Hi Spydar, In case a bureaucrat is completely away and doesn't respond messages, we just need to start a community vote about this topic, and if the majority is "for", one of the admins will contact wikia about this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:32, July 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:Admin Wiki Hi Spydar, There are ways to disable viewing of content by certain user groups, so there is no reason to worry. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:29, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat Hello, I disabled it for few reasons, which I will inform you about as soon as the chat has been enabled. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)]] 18:38, July 20, 2013 (UTC) SpydarBot Hello, I have noticed you do not use SpydarBot for anything, and it still has 0 edits. Are you sure you need the bot flag? If not, you can just request a bureaucrat to remove it. ––/// [[User:Super Miron|'''Super]] \\\–\\\ [[User talk:Super Miron|'Miron']] ///–– 09:58, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Music Wiki and Friend Request Hey Spydar! I actually looked the Music Wiki and well...right now I am still focusing in many other things but when I have time, I will edit on the Music Wiki. While the Friend Request, I already sent you a friend request over a MILLION of times! Its just the sad, buggy and the glitchy friend list bug...*sigh* Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| May the ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| force be ]] July 24, 2013 News Hi Spydar, Please don't add the categories Category:News or Category:CPW News to your blogs. An admin or patrolelr will go over them and add it if he/she think it's suitable. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:23, July 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:News Hi Spydar, Tommorow's news are more related to the news feed, so if you'll be around when CP is updated, your blog may get ot the list. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:28, July 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Vicyorus Hello: I was recently promoted to temporal admin (along with Twinkie102) because we're missing 4 staff members. If you are not happy with my promotion, it only lasts 1 week, so don't worry. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 15:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :No, no. I'm happy for you. I saw this on the Admin List. :Spydar007 (Talk) 15:12, July 25, 2013 (UTC) SWF to PNG Depends on what you are trying to take a picture from. You may want to have a longer discussion, so I recommend you come to the chat and see if I can help you out. -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 15:23, July 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE SWF to PNG You can use this link, take a screenshot and delete the background with an image editing program like Photoshop or GIMP. Hope this helps: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 15:27, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, Vic! :Spydar007 (Talk) 15:30, July 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: File delete File is being used. I can't delete it. Sorry. -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 15:42, July 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:SWF to PNG? Hi Spydar, There are 2 ways to do that: *Open the file in a web browser or another swf-opening program, take a screenshot, edit it and save as *.png. *Use a program like this one. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello Look who i just found!!! User:SporeVideos3 25 Jul 2013 16:40 (UTC) RE:Blog Category Add Hi Spydar, ts not recommended to add to add to the feed 2 or more blogs without a time gap of a few days, but your blog seems like a good one to add regardless of the time. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: I believe Penguin-Pal blocked him. I can't even remember who this user is. Sorry. -----[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] (Talk Page) 20:05, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :I just checked the block log. Yep, I did block him ... September 2nd, 2012. That's quite far back. Penguin-Pal changed the block, though. I don't know why but it's clear that this person is/was under-aged. -----[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] (Talk Page) 20:08, July 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Tropical Wikis error Hi Spydar, It's possibly due to a technical update that is currently taking place. I saw on one of the staff's user talk page a reference for moving the site or something, so it might be related. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:49, July 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Mattgelo Hi Spydar, I actually don't remember. I supose he said that in chat. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Active? Thanks for letting me know! :) --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] (Contact me!) 16:54, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :Oops. Thanks again! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] (Contact me!) 17:42, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Reply Okay, but my name on Club Penguin isn't Green Ninja, it's Puffle Pal26. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 16:58, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hi Spydar, This category isn't meant for blog posts about your penguin. I'm sorry. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:25, July 30, 2013 (UTC) What? what did i do? :o http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:JWPengie/Prank JWPengie (talk) 10:56, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Who kicked out my picture? Someone kicked out my picture from funny pictures archive 5. Can you figure it out? -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'SMOOTH PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME!!!']] RE:Page deletion Done! Thanks for asking. That's what I'm here for! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 13:07, July 30, 2013 (UTC)'